


Friends Will Be Friends

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Jack Harkness Being Jack Harkness, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suggestions, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jack notices Rose doesn't behave like her usual self.Based on the"You could talk about it, you know?"prompt.





	Friends Will Be Friends

_Day 20_

**Friends Will Be Friends**

_ “You could talk about it, you know? _

As soon as Jack Harkness has returned from one of the places only he knew existed, the first thing he saw was Rose, looking uncomfortable and uneasy, or absolutely unlike the cheerful woman he knew.

“What is it, Rosie?”

“Having both my mother and the Doctor trying and failing to be friendly to one another saddens me. But what truly matters is that… the Doctor is too busy trying to look happy about seeing Mum instead of remembering  _ we  _ are getting married.” 

Jack sighed understandingly. “You could talk about it, you know?” He said. “Stop pretending to be some unfeeling entity. How else are you two ever going to live together, with your relationship based on silences and untold things?”

For several moments, Rose couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Has he turned blind all of a sudden? Or expecting for something in particular from her? “We, the Doctor and I, have never stopped talking about things important to us. But now, I don’t even know.”

“I know, I know!” Jack beamed at her smugly. “What about you two  _ doing  _ things instead of just talking?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him, the one coming up with the silliest ideas. Never, not in a million years, was she going to sleep naked with both Jack Harkness and her mother present aboard. Besides. hadn’t they sent him to help extinguish the fire her nakedness has caused?

“With Mum? Don’t be daft. I’m sure she’s only waiting for the Doctor to make some mistake to find a reason to bring me back home.”

“From what Doc has told me, it’s quite the other way around. He’s still amazed at your mother offering to organise the wedding in a couple of days.”

“Yes,” Rose agreed. “You’re right. Mum and her infinite resources, when it comes to having a lot of acquaintances everywhere,” she giggled. Jack winked at her, glad to see her positivity returning.

“There! What about you finding your almost-husband, while I spend some unforgettable time with Jackie?”

Rose blinked at him, thankful. “Unforgettable for whom?”

“That remains to be seen,” he chuckled. “I’ll try to get as much information about the place she wants you to get married in from her,” the immortal human assured her.

Rose exhaled. “Don’t be very surprised, if she-” 

“Slaps me again or ends up wanting to shag me? Trust me, Rosie, I am perfectly fine with either outcome,” he said calmly.

Rose suppressed a giggle, knowing Jack was being completely serious.


End file.
